


Satellite

by Grammarwoman



Category: Colonel Chris Hadfield
Genre: Canadian Space Agency, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammarwoman/pseuds/Grammarwoman
Summary: These are the voyages of Col. Chris Hadfield, Canadian astronaut, science educator, and generally cool dude. (Description shamelessly stolen from the requester.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirdblindmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdblindmouse/gifts).



> A Festivid treat for [](https://thirdblindmouse.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**thirdblindmouse**](https://thirdblindmouse.dreamwidth.org/)

**Vid Download Link:** [125 MB at Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/obinf3)

Password is **satellite**

[Satellite signed](https://vimeo.com/203554941) from [Grammar Woman](https://vimeo.com/user1881709) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
